


Important Gift

by DeckofDragons



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Eve Party, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Bowser has an important gift for Luigi.
Relationships: Bowser Koopa/Luigi (Nintendo), Bowuigi - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Important Gift

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY XMAS!
> 
> This fic doesn't really relate to the Xmas Eve fic or at least I didn't intend for it to. I actually had the idea for this one first, they just happened to end up being in the same location. So I guess you can view this happening the same night as the Xmas Eve fic if you'd like to.

Bowser usually made a point not to leave his castle in the winter months, he’d forgotten why until now. Away from the lava flows all throughout his kingdom, it was freezing. Up high in the atmosphere aboard his airship, it was even worse. The cold felt almost like a malevolent presence sapping his strength. He was tempted to produce fire to warm himself both inside and out but he’d accidentally burned down airships in the past with only a little bit of fire; he didn’t dare risk embarrassing himself like that during his first official trip to Peach’s Castle as an ally.

Thus it was a huge relief when they finally reached the castle and descended to land in its courtyard. It was still quite cold though and the snow crunched rather horribly beneath his feet when he stepped out onto it after descending the boarding plank. The airship crew – all shy guys because piloting the airships was their forte – seemed rather fascinated by it though, waddling around in it and even bending over to touch it.

Leaving them to it, Bowser turned and started for the castle entrance, resisting the urge to pull his arms in and hug himself for warmth. At least he’d chosen to wear a suit which proved as a small barrier against the cold. Next year though he was going to host an Xmas party and then everyone could come his castle and enjoy the warmth. He’d even deck it out in pretty Xmas lights the way Peach’s Castle was.

Peach met him at the entrance, letting him in with a smile. She’d been the first person to accept and believe Luigi’s promises that he’d changed. “Merry Xmas, I’m glad you came, I wasn’t sure if you would accept my invite.”

“Merry Xmas,” he replied with a grunt, trying to hide his relief over how much warmer it was in here compared to outside. It still wasn’t nearly as warm as he’d like but given a little time for the chill to leave his bones, it’d be bearable.

“Now before you go mingle, no arguing with Mario, okay? This is supposed to be a pleasant evening for everyone.”

Now that was just unfair, it was Mario who started their arguments every time he tried to suggest that Bowser was using and lying to Luigi for some kind of nonsensical evil scheme. But… whatever. “Yeah okay, I’ll be good,” he said before splitting off towards the fireplace. He didn’t want to reveal that his weakness was being too cold but at the same time he needed its warmth to drive out the last of the cold dragging him down like a ball and chain.

As he made his way through the milling party goers made up of mostly Toads, his presence unsurprisingly caused a stir but no overt protest. The whole Mushroom Kingdom had to know about him and Luigi by now and seemingly, like Peach, it didn’t bother them as much as one would think, most of them seemed to be willing to blindly trust Luigi’s judgment that Bowser was better now. Gosh, it’d be _so_ easy to exploit that trust for potentially massive gain but… he didn’t want to. It probably hadn’t been Luigi’s intent when he’d gone to Bowser to convince him to make peace with the Mushroom Kingdom but a lot of his kindness had rubbed off onto Bowser. He was far too cute, trusting, and kind for Bowser to ever desire to cause him any kind of harm. Though annoying at first, it actually felt quite nice now that he was used to it.

He hadn’t been standing by the fire for more than a few minutes before Luigi found him. Instead of his usual outfit, Luigi wore an endearingly ugly green Xmas sweater with a green Santa Hat to match. It was kind of tacky but in a cute way. He greeted Bowser with a warm smile as he came up to stand beside him.

“I’m surprised you came,” he said after Bowser had returned his wordless greeting.

“Why wouldn’t I have come?”

Luigi shrugged. “I don’t know just… didn’t think Xmas parties would be your thing. You look nice though.”

“Thanks.” Suits – and just clothing in general but especially nice clothing – were a bit of a pain for him to put on but the effect was almost always worth it. As far as he could tell, Luigi always seemed to like it when he dressed up too which was a large part of why he’d chosen to do so tonight. “You look good too, very cute.” Though he was always cute as far as Bowser was concerned.

Luigi blushed a little but didn’t look away. “Thanks.”

They chatted for a bit, catching up on things while full feeling finally returned to Bowser’s extremities. Mario eventually came by but thankfully he was mostly cordial, only underhandly implying he didn’t trust Bowser a few times. It was a struggle but Bowser pretended to not pick up on those implications, tonight was too important for him to have another spat with Mario.

Soon after that Bowser and Luigi ended up at the drink table. There was no hard liqueur, just mildly spiked punch but to be honest Bowser preferred sweet drinks anyway even if everyone he’d ever told was surprised by that. There was food on the other end of the table too but he was a bit to nervous to eat anything yet.

The little gift box in his pocket seemed to grow heavier with every passing hour. He needed to just take it out and give it to Luigi already. Kamek had advised him not to, saying that this was moving too fast and that doing it here when so many witnesses were around wasn’t a good idea in general. But that had only hardened Bowser’s resolve because he did what he wanted when he wanted. Besides, while Kamek’s counsel was good for a lot of things, he was single so taking his advice on romance related things would be stupid.

So, before he could chicken out…. “I got a gift for you,” Bowser said during the next opportunity. “I know we already exchanged gifts the other day,” they’d done so because due to their sort of long-distance nature of their relationship as well as needing to spend time with their separate families, they wouldn’t be spending Xmas together in person, “but this is special.” He pulled out the little box and handed it to Luigi. “I’d like it if you opened it now.”

“Uh… okay, thanks.” Luigi gave it an almost nervous look before grabbing one end of the neatly done bow and giving it a pull, allowing him to lift the lid and pull out the little ring box. He froze at the sight of it. He didn’t look scared though, just very surprised.

After some hesitation but without need of further prompting, he opened that too, letting out a small gasp at the sight of the ring inside. Finding a jeweler capable of making a ring sized to fit a human had been hard but well worth it. Bowser of course had spared no expense, ordering the fanciest everything possible, only the best would do for his hopefully soon to be fiancé.

Luigi’s eyes lifted to look back up at Bowser. “Are you uh… um…”

“Asking you to marry me?” Bowser finished for him with a grin. “Yes, I am. So, will you?”

“Well I uh… I don’t know what to say. I uh… um…”

People were taking notice of them, they’d obviously overheard. Mostly Bowser didn’t care. Asking Luigi this here and now was both supposed to be special because it was Xmas Eve but it was also a bit of a power move towards the people who disapproved of their relationship – mostly Mario but Toadsworth too and probably others as well – all of whom should be here. But if Luigi said ‘no’…

“Yes,” Luigi finally answered, nodding and blushing quite hard. “Yes, I’ll… marry you. Now uh… if you’ll excuse me…” He turned and fled.

The folks who’d gathered nearby turned and murmured something amongst themselves in excited whispers. The news of Bowser’s proposal and Luigi’s ‘yes’ to it would be known by everyone in this room in a matter of minutes, at _most_ half an hour before everyone in the castle knew. Which was good; Luigi was officially engaged to be Bowser’s now and he wanted everyone to know it. So, letting his pride swell his chest out, Bowser went after his shy and flustered fiancé, not rushing for he wanted to give Luigi some time to collect himself but he also wanted to be with him when Mario tried to confront him about their newfound engagement.


End file.
